


Feeling Gorgeous

by gpachance



Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strify is in love with Yu. He wants to grab his attention but doesn't know how...until he learns what Yu loves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Gorgeous

“Is there something on your mind?”

Jack Strify looked up from stirring the drink in his glass and came face to face with his best friend, Shin. He lowered his eyes and shook his head. “No.”

“You’re such a liar.” Shin pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. He set his own drink down on the table and waved his hand above his head. “You bring me to this smoky bar so that we could “talk” and then you tell me that there is nothing you want to talk about?” Shin smirked and took a sip from his glass. “You are wasting my time, yes?”  
Strify shook his head again and said, “No, I really do want to talk to you. I just-“

“Then stop stirring that drink like it’s some kind of science experiment and talk to me!”

Strify took the plastic stirrer from his glass and set it down on the napkin next to it. He looked up at his blonde friend and bit his lip; blushing at what he was about to confide in him. “I just…wanted to ask you a question…about him.”

Shin sipped his drink while giving Strify a puzzled look over the rim of his glass. He blinked and set the glass down, nodding his head in understanding. “Yu.”

Strify begin to grow hot with embarrassment again and flinched a little when he felt Shin touch his cheek. “Relax, man. I know how you feel about our friend.”  
Strify sighed and leaned back into his chair, wiping his palms on the front of his pants. “He doesn’t know how I feel about him.”

Shin grinned and leaned closer toward Strify. “Yes he does, man. Trust me; he knows exactly how you feel.”

Strify glanced up at Shin through the fringe of his blonde hair. “Then why doesn’t he show it to me? Why doesn’t he understand that I want to take this relationship…” Strify paused not sure how to finish his sentence.

Shin picked up on this so he decided to help his friend out. “To the next level?”

Strify nodded as Shin smiled and propped his chin in his hand. “I know for a fact that Yu has very strong feelings for you. He is not like us, Strife. He only shows his feelings up on stage when he’s pulsing with music. But take it from me…” Shin picked up his glass and tapped it against Strify’s. “You got his attention.”

Strify shook his head, reached for his glass, and took a swig of his drink. “If you say so, man. But I don’t see it. How can I prove to him?”

Shin stared at Strify for a few seconds before slowly curling his lips into a grin. 

And Strify knew that grin. “What are you thinking about?”  
Shin chuckled and said, “I think I have an idea. Why don’t you come over to my apartment in a couple of days?”  
“Why? What do you have in mind?”

Shin leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled. “You let Rosetta Brown show you how it’s done.”  
**  
He was looking himself over in the rearview mirror before glancing up at the sound a car door shutting. Strify ducked in front of the steering will to see Yu walking from his car up to the door of his house. Strify raised back up when he seen the dark haired man disappear inside his house. He knew that he had parked far away enough from the house so that Yu did not notice him. Strify sighed and gave himself the once over before deciding he was ready and got out of the car. He walked up to the house.  
**  
Yu had just settled his guitar in his lap to work on a song that he had written when he heard the doorbell ring. He grumbled to himself as he got back up from where he was sitting and placed his “baby” back into its cradle. Who the fuck could that be at this hour? Not bothering to put a shirt on over his bare upper body, Yu made his way back down the stairs of his home. When he got to the door, he pressed his ear against it and said, “Who is it?”

“Yu?”

Strify? Yu recognized his best friend’s voice anywhere. He couldn’t help to feel his heart do a flip as well. Yu licked his lips, turned the knob, and opened the door.  
But what he found standing on the stoop of his front door shocked the hell out of him. There stood strify in all his glory. He was dressed like the most beautiful blonde woman that Yu had ever seen. His blonde hair hung over his shoulders and down his back. Yu could tell they were extensions but they were beautiful none the less. The frilly white shirt that Strify wore accented his milky, pale skin and painted red ruby lips. Yu wanted to reach out and touch the black fabric of the short skirt that hugged Strify's hips. He looked down to see just a touch of pink from the panties that the blonde obviously wore underneath. Yu moved aside, letting Strify walk into the room; his high heeled black stripper boots clicking against the wood of the floor. 

Yu closed the door and swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Strify um...what are you doing here…” 

Strify turned and grinned. He raised his hands and placed them on his chest; running them down his torso. “Do you like what you see Yu? Do you think I’m sexy?”

Yu slowly crossed the room to where Strify was standing and nodded. “Fuck yes…” he whispered.

“I thought so,” Strify whispered, locking his eyes with Yu’s as he pushed his hands under his skirt. The panties were fucking tight and Strify moaned a little as he slipped his fingers underneath the lacy fabric. “To answer your question, I came because…I want to talk to you…” Strify panted as he fingered the slit of his cock. He could tell it was drive Yu crazy by the way the man was fidgeting; opening and closing his fists at his sides. Strify could tell that Yu wanted to touch him so badly.  
But Strify wasn’t going to let him do that just yet. He grinned as he continued to fondle himself underneath the skirt. His eyes darkened with lust as he stared at Yu. “Unf…feels so good. Mmm…I want to cum baby…”

“No.” 

Strify looked up and smiled at Yu’s reaction. He decided to take this just a little further. Strify raised his hand and curled one black nail polished finger at him. “Come here baby…”

Yu walked towards Strify; raising his arms in an effort to wrap them around the blonde’s slim, succulent body. But Strify grabbed Yu and swung him around. He put his thin, pale hands on Yu’s chest and gave him a little shove. His red painted lips curled into a satisfied grin as he watched the dark haired man stumble backwards into the chair behind him. Slowly, Strify sauntered up to Yu and leaned over; placing his hands on the other man’s knees. “Are you ready for a little fun?”

Yu was panting; his chest rising and falling with each shaky breath. He licked his lips. “I um…I…”

Strify chuckled and spread Yu’s legs apart as if preparing him for a lap dance. He stood between his separated knees and raked Yu’s body seductively with his ocean blue eyes. Strify watched as Yu’s stomach muscles clenched from nervousness. His eyes trailed down to the growing bulge below the belt of his pants and Strify licked his lips from thinking about how his dick would taste in his mouth. Locking his gaze with Yu’s, Strify raised his leg and placed his booted foot gently on Yu’s crotch; smiling menancely with the gasp that he drew from the older man. “What do you have hiding in there, baby?” He pressed the heel of this boot down just a little, causing Yu to let out a slightly painful grunt. “Strify…” Yu reached up and ran his hand up the side of the boot; his fingers dancing against the blonde’s leg.

Strify closed his eyes and moaned. “Mmmm, baby….I want you so bad.” He looked down at the younger man who couldn’t seem to take his eyes from the crotch of Strify’s panties. “Can I suck you?”

Strify giggled at the way that Yu scrambled to undo his pants. He shook his head and brushed the younger man’s hands away from his own crotch. Strify kneel on the floor and continued to pull at the various buttons and zippers on his pants. “Let me do this, baby. After all, I’m the one after the prize inside.”

Yu sighed as his painful erection was released from the confines of his pants. He laid his head back against the chair as he felt Strify’s lips engulf his throbbing manhood. He looked down just as the blonde pulled his lips back, leaving a trail of red from the lipstick around the shaft of his cock. Then Strify lowered his head again, this time deep throating Yu with all his might.

Yu reached down and threaded his fingers through the silky strands of Strify’s blond hair; guiding him as he sucked the younger man to the edge. When Yu felt the familiar burn deep in his belly and the tight pull of his balls, he pushed grabbed Strify’s hair, stilling his movements. “Stop. I don’t want to cum yet.”

Strify moaned around Yu’s cock and slid his lips off of the heated flesh. He looked up and smiled. “Exactly what do you have in mind for me then?”

Yu tucked himself back into his pants for a moment and slowly stood up in front of Strify who was still kneeling on the floor. He reached down to take the blonde’s hand and helped him to his feet. He then reached down and cupped Strify’s ass through the fabric of his skirt. He picked him up and pressed his lips against his neck as Strify threw his legs around Yu’s waist; sighing at the feeling of the blondes hard erection pressing into his tummy. “I want you in my bed.”

Strify shuddered and pushed his mouth against Yu as he the younger man carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He licked his way into Yu’s mouth and was shoving his tongue down his throat when Yu set him down on his feet. Suddenly, Yu pushed Strify up against the wall and gently grasped his throat. He forcefully kissed the man; smearing his lipstick all over his face. “You're such a fucking little tease.” Yu whispered in Strify’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you good.” He proceeded to turn the man around so that his chest was pressed against the wall and he let out a moan. Huffing, Yu reached down and hiked up the short black skirt around Strify’s tiny hips to reveal a pair of pink panties underneath. “Fuck…was your mission to kill me?” Yu pushed his hard on against Strify’s ass and thrust his hips. “Is this what you want, baby?”

“Mmm, yes!” Strify ground his ass back against Yu’s warm crotch; feeling his erection nestling in the crack of his ass. “Fuck me, Yu…”

Yu reached around and brushed his fingers against the front of Strify’s panties. “Ohhh so wet for me, baby.” Yu threw Strify on the bed, reached down, and ripped his blouse open. “I hope this wasn’t too expensive.” He said as he dived down to lap at the blondes hard, erect nipples. He kissed his way down Strify’s tummy and slipped the black skirt off of his body. Yu licked his lips at the sight of the head of Strify’s cock peeking out from under the edge of his pink, lacy panties. 

Yu reached down and rubbed the tip of Strify’s penis as he would diddle a clit.

With the boots still on, Strify spread his legs and keened to the fondling. “Ohhh…fuck!”

“Yes, you like this don’t you? You like being treated like a little slut,” He whispered, increasing the assault on Strify’s leaking head, “Tell me you love it.”

“Unf….yes!” Strify arched his hips which made Yu pull away.

“Ah ah ah…no cumming until I’m inside you.” Yu pulled the panties down Strify’s long thin legs and tossed them over his shoulder. “Turn over, baby. Lay on your tummy.”

Strify did what he was told and squeaked when he felt Yu grasp his hips, pulling them up so that Strife was arching his back like a cat. The blonde waited for what was to come next and then clutched the blanket in both fists when he felt Yu’s wet tongue rim his ass.

“Oh fuck…Yu….ah!”

Yu thrust his tongue deep into Strify’s ass; bumping his nose against it. Strify wasn’t a stranger to this; not by a long shot! But Yu was eating out his ass like a hungry man and it made the blonde tremble.

It wasn’t long before Yu turned the blonde over and settled him back down on his back. He stood briefly to shuck off his pants and lowered himself back down to nip at hollow of Strify’s throat.

Strify reached up to pet the dark locks on Yu’s head. “Mmmph, Yu…c-condom…”

Without removing his lips from the side of Strify’s neck, Yu blindly reached over and dug in the drawer of his night stand for the lube of lubricant and the foil packages that contained what they needed for the love they were about to make.

“Let me…” Strify tore the condom open and slipped it over the head of Yu’s cock. The other man laid his head back and groaned as Strify rolled it down over his hard shaft.

“Fuck, I can’t wait until I am inside of you.”

“Then what are you waiting for baby?” Strify said as he pulled his legs back, exposing his ass to Yu’s pleasure. “Fuck me. Oh, and don’t worry about prep. I’ve been getting ready for you for days.”

Yu’s eyes widened at Strify's confession and the thought of the blonde fingering himself on a daily basis; prepping himself for the sex that he knew was going to come.  
Yu grinned and tapped the boots on Strify’s feet. “We’ll leave these on for now…so fucking sexy…” He said as he pushed Strify’s legs back a bit more before lining himself up with the blonde’s tight ass. “You are a little horny slut, aren’t you?”

Strify smiled and screwed his eyes shut as he felt Yu push through the tight ring of muscle.

Yu noticed this and he took his time easing his way inside Strify’s body. “Ohhhh fuck, Strify. You’re choking my cock.”

“Yeah? You like how it feels?” 

“Yes,” Yu said; trembling as he struggled not to snap his hips, “Now relax before I explode.”

Strify closed his eyes and let Yu push himself inside of him. He whimpered when he felt the younger man tap his prostate. It all felt so good.

It felt even better when Yu let him wrap his legs around him and hold him close as the man made love to him. This was everything that he wanted. It all started with their love for music, a friendship, and then stage play. Now here they were in Yu’s bed, having sex for the first time. Strify hoped there were many more moments like this ahead of them.

“Fuck…I’m going to cum,” Yu puffed. “I’m going to cum inside you.”

Strify grabbed his own cock and gave it three quick jerks before coating Yu’s chest with hot white cum; feeling drops of it landing on his own. He clamped his mouth over Yu’s shoulder and bit down as his body rode the waves of the most intense orgasm he had ever felt. He held Yu close as the younger man reached his climax. Strify squeezed the muscles of ass to help milk the cock that was buried in his tight ass; hoping that the condom hadn’t broken or anything.

But they were safe. Yu lift his hips and gently slid out of Strify’s body. He disposed of the rubber and climbed back onto the bed with a towel in his hands to clean up his new lover. Strify threw his arms over his head as Yu moved the cloth over his naked chest. “Mmmm Yu…”

Yu finished cleaning up as Strify slipped off his boots therefore becoming completely naked. Yu tossed the towel aside and lay down beside his new lover. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the side of his neck. “That was fucking great.”

“Mmmhmm…” Strify pulled the covers up and around him. “So good.”

Yu reached over and brushed Strify’s blonde hair away from his eyes so he could look at him. “So…how did you find out?”

Strify gave him a puzzled look. “About what?”

Yu rolled his eyes. “About my fetish…you know…the drag…”

Strify giggled. “Who do you think?”

Yu smirked and nodded. “Shin.”

“Of course, Shin.”

Yu rolled over and switched off the light; bathing the room in just the glow from the moonlight that seeped inside his room. “I’ll have to thank him later.”

Strify moved to lay his head on Yu’s chest. “So I take that you liked it?”

Yu rubbed small, slow circles around Strify’s naked back. “I loved it, baby.” He reached down and tipped Strify’s chin up to look at him. “I love YOU.”

Strify felt himself begin to tear up but he blinked them away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yu shrugged. “I guess I was afraid to love again, man. I didn’t want to get my heart broken.”

Strify nodded, knowing that Yu had bad relationships in the past. But he was different and he wanted to prove it to him. “I love you, man. I wouldn’t ever hurt you. You’re my best friend. I’d die before I would break your heart.”  
Yu reached down and interlaced his fingers with Strifys. He brought their hands up and kissed them. “I know, baby, I know.”

Strify smiled against Yu’s chest and turned his head to kiss the skin beneath him. “Goodnight, Yu.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
